The invention relates to air gages for measuring openings in workpieces.
Air gages are known in the prior art for measuring dimensions of openings in workpieces, including diameter, taper, regularity, concentricity, roundness, etc. The gage works on the principle of differing air pressure with differing clearances of an air plug in an opening in the workpiece, for example as discussed in Federal Products Corporation Catalog 71D, 1971, a subsidiary of Esterline Corporation, 1144 Eddy Street, Providence, R.I. 02901.
The present invention addresses and solves a particular need in marine applications, though the invention is not limited thereto. In marine applications, there is a need to measure openings in workpieces which make right angle turns, i.e. a main opening extends into the workpiece and another opening extends perpendicularly therefrom. Prior art air gages cannot measure the latter opening. Despite repeated inquiries over the past 10 years, no gage manufacturer has produced a device capable of measuring such inaccessible areas. Right angle air plug gages are available, but none can work within confined spaces. The present invention provides an articulating air plug gage enabling access to such otherwise previously inaccessible openings in workpieces.